Take My Hand
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: Snow wants to throw a ball for Emma's birthday, but the Savior wants nothing to do with it. When David learns the reason why, he finally gets the chance to dance with his little girl. #DaddyCharming! Cover made by Emilie Brown! COMPLETE


**A/N inspired by the Tower, a DaddyCharming oneshot! my first long on so I'd love to know your thoughts! Giant shout out to ooncer, without whom I would not have been able to finish this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**Take My Hand**

**A Daddy Charming One Shot**

It was a crazy idea, she already knew that. If Emma found out what she was planning….well… it wouldn't be good. Still, if anyone would give her an honest answer as to whether she was really off her rocker, it would be Ruby. Henry had just left to go to the bathroom, but there was no telling how long he'd be gone, and for all the things he did well, keeping secrets from his mother was not one of them. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now.

Snow spit out the entire plan in one rushed breath, talking so fast she was practically hyperventilating by the end. "So what do you think?" she finally asked, anxiously biting her lip. Her brown eyes searched the waitress's hazel ones, pleading, begging them to agree with her.

Instead, Red frowned and snorted. Mary Margaret couldn't be serious right? Emma would kill her if she actually went through with this. Yet, she knew Snow White was indeed very serious. She really did think this was the best way to please her daughter, "Snow, Emma hates big parties," Red chided her over enthusiastic friend as she placed a turkey club in front of her, "If she found out you were even considering it, she'd blow a gasket."

Snow's shoulders slumped and she looked glumly at her lunch, "I know," she whined, "it's just…it's her first birthday with us Ruby, I just want it be special."

Red placed her hand atop Snow's and offered a sympathetic smile, "I understand how much this means to you, and I know you want to make it perfect, but I'm pretty sure Emma's definition of special is not a giant royal ball where everyone stares at her."

Snow blushed, "But if she'd grown up in the Enchanted Forest-"

"But she didn't," her friend gently reminded her, "she grew up here. And here, that would be a really bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Snow and Ruby spun around, only to see that Henry had come back from the restroom. His brow furrowed and he eyed his grandmother curiously as he climbed back into his seat and immediately started digging into his double cheeseburger.

"Oh nothing Henry," Snow tried to cover, "I was just running an idea by Ruby. Something I wanted to do for Emma's birthday."

Henry's eyes widened at the mention of his mother and her quickly approaching special day, "You have an idea?" he asked, and Snow winced at his enthusiasm, "What is it? Can I help? I still don't know what I'm going to get her, she's so hard to shop for!" he huffed, sticking his lip out in a puppy dog pout that made both his grandmother and the waitress giggle.

"Well, I did have an idea, but now I'm not so sure," Mary Margaret answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Henry asked, clearly confused. His grandmother always seemed to know what to do.

The brunette sighed, she really would rather keep this a secret, but she wasn't quite ready to let go of her little fantasy. Maybe Henry would agree with her; if she approached it right that is. "I was thinking we could, er, that is…"

Henry's eyebrows rose; what was his grandmother trying to say? Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed, "She wants to throw a ball for Emma's birthday," she deadpanned.

At that, Henry's face lit up, "A ball?" he asked, practically bouncing up and down in the booth, "Like the ones you and Gramps went to in the Enchanted Forest?"

Snow's eyes shone and she smiled gaily, thrilled to see her grandson as excited by the prospect as she was, "I guess it's a good idea then?" she laughed.

"It's awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so honey."

Henry beamed, "Absolutely!"

Ruby's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. She couldn't believe they were actually thinking of doing this. Not that it didn't sound like fun, but if she knew the feisty Savior like she thought she did, Emma was going to kill them! Finally she just smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "It's your funeral," she joked before walking away to serve another customer.

Snow smiled good-naturedly, but actually, she was beginning to worry. She really wanted to do this; it was one rare opportunity to give her baby girl something she never thought she'd be able to. Is Ruby right though? she wondered. Would Emma really hate the party, or just the idea of it? The brunette sighed, looking intently at her grandson, who was munching on some fries. He seemed to love the idea. Still…. Maybe she should get a third opinion.

* * *

Emma was upstairs in the loft, trying to wade through yet another stack of police reports, mainly complaints of a certain drunken dwarf. After living here for a year, it still baffled her how there was so much trouble in one small town, even if it was populated by fairytale characters. Suddenly she heard the apartment door lock click. Mary Margaret and Henry must be home from getting lunch. Sure enough, within a minute she heard, "Ma, we're home!" Emma smiled, she never got tired of hearing that.

"I think she's working in the loft," she heard her mother say, "Why don't you go bring her lunch up there? I'll see if Charming's home."

"Ok Grams, but let me know what he says!" her son enthused before thundering up the stairs. Emma licked her lips as the smell of warm grilled cheese and fresh tomato soup wafted into the room. She'd just finished clearing off a spot on the bed when her son reached the door.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Ma, I brought you a grilled cheese," he held up the bag proudly and Emma grabbed for it hungrily. Her son, however, decided to play a little game. Henry ducked under her arm and ran to the other side of the bedroom, trying to stall so his grandparents had time to chat downstairs.

"Hey, come back here!" she laughed.

"You gotta catch me first," Henry taunted, waving the bag in front of her nose in temptation.

Emma smirked, "You asked for it," and then she tackled him onto the bed and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"Ahhh….Ma….hahaha...st-stop it! I sur-surrender!" Henry sputtered.

Emma snatched the bag from her son's hand before he could drop it and held it up in triumph. "I warned you kid," she joked, perching on the edge of the bed and starting to open her lunch. But in their little spat the lid to the tomato soup had come loose. As Emma lifted it out, red liquid dribbled out of the container, down her shirt and… splat. There was a bright stain on her newly washed jeans. Emma groaned, "Great. Be right back."

"But-" Henry tried to object. His mom was already halfway down the hall.

The blonde made her way to the stairs, but stopped midway down when she heard her parents whispering in the kitchen. She craned her neck and was careful not to make a sound as she strained to hear.

"Honey I- I know you're trying to do something nice. Believe me Snow, I want this to be amazing for her, just as much as you do," David's hushed voice floated up the stairs. There was a short pause before he hesitantly continued, "But-"

"But you agree with Ruby?" Mary Margaret sighed dejectedly. "How do we know she would hate it? She's never been to a ball before!"

The more animated her mother became, the more Emma cringed. One word echoed in her ears, sticking out like a flashing neon sign. Ball.

"Look," came the deeper voice of her father, "I know it's the first birthday we'll be able to celebrate with her and I get that you want to do something special... I just don't think this is it."

_Good._ Emma thought. David was using his "diplomatic prince" tone; trying to let his wife off gently, yet leaving no room for argument. The blonde sighed in relief.

It seemed the brunette was not ready to give up just yet though, as she added, "I really think if she had no choice in the matter, Emma would really enjoy it."

No choice in the matter? Emma repeated silently, suddenly angry. That was not happening! Not when it came to anything. And certainly not when it came to the first birthday she was allowing herself to be excited about in the last 15 years! She stomped down the rest of the staircase, deliberately making her steps louder, causing the iron to stairs quake.

Snow and Charming whipped around, eyes widening at their daughter's stormy expression, "Emma-" Mary Margaret started, but the blonde's icy glare silenced her.

"No choice in the matter?" she spat bitterly, "You don't think that given this is the first birthday I've actually celebrated in years, I might want to have some input?"

Snow gasped, realizing how that must've sounded, "Emma, honey we weren't trying to- I mean i just thought-"

"You think just because you finally get the chance to play mom for the first time in 28 years you know what's best for me?" she fumed. Tears pooled in the brunette's eyes as the words stabbed her like a knife, but Emma didn't notice.

"Emma," David began, his voice now stern, "Your mother just wanted to do something special for you. There's no need to-" But Snow had clasped her hands over her mouth and fled from the room.

"No, Mo-… Mary Margaret... I didn't mean….Oh great," Emma hung her head. "Maybe I should-" she started off toward the bedroom, but David planted a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he warned, "she needs some time to calm down. I understand that you don't like the idea, big parties aren't your thing, I know. She was just excited, that's all."

Emma's stomach flipped with guilt. She really hadn't meant to hurt Mary Margaret like that, but the idea of a ball was just too much for her to handle. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell him the real reason she hated the idea. "It's… its not that." she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Her father's brow furrowed, but he kept quiet. He knew when she had something to say, he had to let her say it or she may never tell him.

"I mean sure, big parties aren't my favorite thing.. I could suffer through one for the three of you though," she said, her lips curling into an almost undetectable smile. Charming suspected she didn't hate parties nearly as much as she let them believe. "But a ball?" Emma shook her head vigorously, "I can't do that."

David eyed his daughter, finally starting to put the pieces together, "Why not?" he whispered gently.

"Because- because there's….you have to…"

Charming took her chin in his hands and tenderly lifted her head she could see him. Her green eyes were bright, she was clearly embarrassed, "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. Emma nodded. "I didn't know how to dance before my first ball either."

His daughter blushed, "Really?" Her tense shoulders sagged with relief, "But you're Prince Charming!"

"I wasn't always," David chuckled, "And there isn't much need for a farm boy to be able to dance."

"So… How did you learn?" Emma asked, genuinely interested.

"Truthfully? I never really did. I just watched the other princes and slowly picked it up. Your mother was a natural, so that helped a lot. She was really the one who taught me." he smiled. "And now, I'm going to teach you," he walked into the living room and turned on the radio to a slow song. Emma's eyes widened as he made his way back over to her, right hand extended. "Come on," her father coaxed, "It's easy. Just one step at a time," Emma gulped, but took his hand.

Charming led her into the space in the middle of the room, until they stood directly opposite each other. Emma's heart was hammering but her father's touch was reassuringly confident as he placed her hands around his neck. Slowly and smoothly, he began to guide her body from side to side, in time with the music.

"See? It's not as hard as it looks," he whispered with a soft smile.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Emma smirked, "I'm pretty sure princesses are expected to do more than just sway back and forth."

Wordlessly, Charming removed Emma's right hand from his shoulder and held it aloft. In her father's strong arms, Emma felt safe and when he made a few tentative steps forward and back, it was actually easy to follow his movements.

"You're a natural, just like your mother," he murmured and without warning, he spun Emma inwards until her back was pressed against his chest, their hands still linked. "I don't know what you were so worried about."

"Falling on my ass in front of the whole of Storybrooke?" Emma semi joked.

"You can't fall as long as I'm here," David assured her, clearly seeing through her attempted laugh.

Emma's insides warmed at that comment. She would never admit it, but her father was the one person other than Henry that she felt she could trust completely. He understood her in a way no one else did, he knew when to push and when to leave her be. And he was always there when she needed him. His heart swelled as Emma's body leaned in to his, trusting him to keep her steady.

* * *

All eyes were on them as Charming held out his gloved hand and Emma rested hers upon it, stepping daintily around in a circle. Her full periwinkle skirt twirled around her legs as they glided across the floor, almost ethereal. In his arms, it was effortless and his eyes glinted with pride as he led her. The hushed whispers of the onlookers did not deter Emma as she counted the steps in her head, grateful for all the hours of practise they had put in over recent weeks.

"You're doing great," Charming encouraged as his feather light touch brought her hand up to his.

"I had a great teacher," Emma blushed before she was swept off her feet in his expert arms.

Their eyes met and, for a minute she could see the life he wanted so much for her to have. Lavish parties like this every night, being called his little princess as he tucked her into bed, learning to ride and be an expert swordsperson. It was the life she'd always dreamed of.

When she had caught her parents secretly discussing it a few weeks ago, Emma never could have imagined the sense of belonging she felt right here, on this night, cradled in her fathers strong arms. It was as if every trial and tribulation of her life had been leading up to this and she truly believed it was where she was meant to be. It only took one glance towards her mother and Emma realized she was not the only one. The beaming grin, glistening cheeks and soft sniffling sounds of the brunette were almost enough to persuade tears to fall from Emma's own eyes, but she took a quick breath and averted her gaze.

"This is everything I ever hoped for you," her father whispered lovingly. And in that moment Emma saw something else. She saw the pain giving her up had caused him. How every day, he worked as hard as he could to give her what she should've had all along.

"And now here we are," Emma smiled.

"Better late than never," Charming laughed as happy tears trickled down his face.

Father and daughter floated across the floor, safe in each others arms. And when the clock struck twelve, Emma paid no mind. NFor the first time, Emma truly felt like a princess, but unlike Cinderella, she hadn't lost her glass slippers at the ball, she'd gained them. After years of wondering and waiting, she finally had her fairytale ending. And really, it was only the beginning. Pulling her father close for a long hug she whispered "I love you Daddy."

Charming hugged her tighter, "I love you to... my princess."

_The End_

* * *

**A/N 2: I have a companion piece planned where Emma apologizes to Snow and she helps her get ready. Look out for it this week!**

**Ps: If you are reading this, you must like OUAT :) If so, come check out an AWESOME Fanfiction and Art Facebook group I started with Charlotte Ashmore, Emilie Brown, and our fellow Oncers! Its called OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations. The link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you there! :D**


End file.
